Key To My Heart
by GoinnGaGa
Summary: Seth is tired of his problematic life, mostly the lack of love and loneliness he felt. When a strange turn of events brings Jacob Black into his life will he have found the solution to it all or just another problem to add to the mix? Written for Caroline


**Key To My Heart**

**Summary: Seth is tired of his problematic life, mostly the lack of love and loneliness he felt. When a strange turn of events brings Jacob Black into his life will he have found the solution to it all or just another problem to add to the mix? Written for Caroline**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

**Key To My Heart**

"_After the hurricane, comes the rainbow." _She sings the lines and puts a false imagery in the listener's mind that quickly has me pushing the next button on the stereo that is playing music from my sister's iPod while we cook.

_Guess what Katy Perry, things don't always get better…stupid talentless bitch._

"Hey, I like that song!" My older sister scolds me as she pulls some seasonings from the cupboard where she keeps them.

"Oh stop bitchin' Leah! It's just a fucking song!" My second eldest brother, Paul, chimes in as he walks into the kitchen with his boyfriend, Brady, attached to his arm. "Hey lil' bro, whats up?" He smiles as he gives me a one armed hug, which I'm unable to return due to my cookie dough covered hands.

"Nothing much, but I'd avoid going into the living room unless you want to listen to Sam and Jared talk endlessly about cars." I say with a chuckle, "Hey Brady, how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you." He says, and I can barely hear him above _We R Who We R_, which is now playing. He's such a shy person, even though he's been around us for nearly three years now. Whenever he comes to our weekly dinner, he usually sticks with Paul and keeps to himself; but every now and then, Paul will have him help us out with the cooking while he hangs out with our other brother, Sam, and Leah's husband, Jared.

"Do you want to help me put the dough on the baking sheet?" I asked with a smile as I continued to roll a piece of dough into a ball and put it on the sheet.

"Uh, uhm…" He trailed off nervously, looking up at Paul, who had a big smile on his face and gave him a small nod, "Okay."

"Great!" I said cheerfully, "Just go wash your hands and you can get started!"

I turned back to the dough and realized that I had only created one ball of dough, and still had the rest of this bowl and another full one waiting in the fridge. Thank God Brady is gonna help me, I inwardly sighed.

"Okay so, what are we doing?" Brady asked as he appeared next to me, wiping his hands with a paper towel.

We got to work with the dough, laughing and chatting about random things; every now and then we'd stop to sing along with a song we both liked. I always try my best to make Brady feel comfortable around us, trying to get him to relax, just chill out with us. He's dating my brother, and I have a feeling that they'll be together for awhile so he really shouldn't feel uncomfortable around us; however, there is one factor that always seems to be working against me.

"I just don't understand why Paul brings him around. He doesn't talk to anyone; he just hovers around Paul like a rain cloud." I hear Leah mumble from her spot by the stove, speaking to Sam's wife, Emily.

I know that it's just Leah talking shit like she always does and Emily is far too nice of a person to ever talk ill of a person. But I can't help but feel bad for Brady as I know that he heard what she had said and was now biting his lip with a small tear rolling down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and left a bit of dough on his cheek before he quickly put on a smile and excused himself to the bathroom.

I instantly grabbed a paper towel and began wiping the residue from my hands before turning around to Leah, "That was fucked up."

She tried to put on the innocent act but I wasn't buying it, "No really though Leah, that was mean." Emily said with a shake of her head, showing her disapproval.

"Oh c'mon! You guys know it's true! He comes here and doesn't talk to any of us unless it's like a one-fucking-word response! He just stays glued next to Paul the whole time and it's just-uh! Like, why come if you're gonna be like that?" She says sounding irritated by him.

"All I'm hoping is that he doesn't tell Paul or that he doesn't find Brady crying in the bathroom." I say sternly as I move to turn off the stereo, "You both know what hell he'll raise when he finds out that you made him cry."

"True." Emily agrees as Leah just rolls her eyes and turns back to the mashed potatoes on the stove.

"What the fuck Leah!" He shouts just as I sit down on a chair that was placed randomly by where I was standing and working with the dough.

"Oh crap." I sigh to myself as I bring my fingers up to massage my temples and close my eyes.

"Oh Paul, shut the fuck up and calm your ass down!" Leah shouts back at him.

"No fuck you bitch! I can't believe you were talking shit about Brady!"

"Hey, whats with all the yelling?" I hear Sam's all to calm voice chime in and I already know that there's going to be another family argument.

"Our bitch of a sister was talking shit about Brady!" Paul says, and I can tell that he's trying to control his outrageously bad temper.

"Well, Paul, dude you know how Leah can be. You can't really take anything that she says seriously." Sam says reasonably, but I know that this is only going to make Paul even madder.

"Oh so now you're going to fucking side with her?"

"Paul, I'm not-"

"What if she was talking bad about Emily huh? Would you be saying the same shit?"

"Babe, please stop, its okay really. Just stop yelling, please." I hear Brady's soft pleas come up.

"No, because it's not okay! You deserve some fucking respect from that bitch!"

"Well ya know what," I hear Leah's voice and I know it's over. Any chance of this being resolved smoothly was just thrown out of the window, "maybe if your boyfriend wasn't such a little bitch, we wouldn't be having this problem!"

"Honey, calm down. You're getting out of control." I can hear Jared trying to calm my sister down, just as Brady was trying to do to my brother.

The shouting doesn't end; instead it increases along with the amount of profanities being added in. Eventually Sam was yelling as well, basically telling them both off. Brady, Jared, and Emily were all trying to calm their significant other down.

"Shut up!"I finally shout as I stand up and open my eyes, while my hands drop to my sides in tight fists. I examine everyone, as they continue to glare at one another.

First I look at Paul and Brady. My brother is tall at six foot three, and has a toned body that he got from playing football all throughout high school and college, and decided to maintain when he realized just how much of a physical attraction he had. He had short cropped, raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes, while russet skin covered his body. Brady was smaller at only five foot nine, with dark brown hair that was cut like Paul's. He had a deep hazel eye color, and a small physique opposed to my brother's large muscle filled one.

Next I see Emily and Sam. Sam is basically Paul but older, different facial features, and a tad more rugged where Paul was more clean cut. He was also an inch or two taller than Paul, but it was hardly noticeable. Emily, his wife, was just as short as Brady, but with shoulder length black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She was skinny, but not too skinny; in other words she had a nice body shape.

Lastly, I see Leah and Jared. Polar opposites. Jared is kind and peaceful, while Leah is rude and always looking to stir something up, hence our current situation. She was five foot eleven, while her husband was six foot two. He looked as though he could be related to my brothers. Leah dyed her hair a nice medium brown with slight blond highlights that seemed to accentuate her naturally and perfectly curved body well.

I, on the other hand, looked like a complete outsider. I was five foot eight and a half, with a lightly toned body. I got my mother's icy silver-blue eyes, and lightly sun kissed skin opposed to everyone else's deep russet color. My hair was also from my mother; instead of a raven black that my siblings had naturally, I had a dark chocolate brown color. In short, I'm the odd one out.

"You guys are being ridiculous!" I shout with irritation and annoyance as they all turn their gazes to me. "This was supposed to be the one tradition that mom had that we were all going to keep, but every single God damn week that we try and do the family dinner you guys have to fuck it up by arguing! So you know what, until you guys can learn to play nice, I'm leaving!" I push my way past Paul, Brady, Emily, and Sam and exit the kitchen and walk into the living room to grab my jacket off of the love seat. I pull it on and race to the door, quickly leaving the house before anyone can come out to try and pull me back.

It was cold outside since it was late fall, transitioning into winter. I pulled my jacket together and zipped it up. It was kinda warm since it was a leather modern rebel jacket, or at least that's what it said on the price tag. I bought it because it was cute, so who cares what it's called! But back to the problem at hand; I have no idea where I'm going. It's not like I can just drive around and find some directions or something so that I can get home, because I don't have a car. I simply can't afford it; I got here because Sam and Emily picked me up and brought me, and since I stormed out of the house I don't exactly have a way back. I looked up and down the street of this oddly suburban-esque neighborhood before finally deciding to just walk until I find a bus stop or something. I gave a slight shiver as I felt my phone in the pocket of my jacket, having totally forgotten about it.

I can just call someone to pick me up! I thought cheerfully, until I pulled it out and saw that it was dead. Well, I thought with all hope gone, guess I'm back to plan A.

I let out a disgruntled sigh before continuing my walk. Three minutes later, I came to a split in the road.

"Stupid fucking neighborhood, all these fucking twists and turns." I mumble under my breath as I looked to my right and left. I hadn't run into any other people around here, and as far as I can see, there are only houses either way.

Then a familiar black truck pulled up, and a window rolled down to reveal Paul sitting behind the wheel with a curious smirk on his face. "Going somewhere lil bro?"

I smile and shrug at him, "Trying to figure out how I'm gonna get home."

"Get in the car kiddo." He chuckles and I walk up to the backdoor behind the driver's side door, and pull it open and then climb into the warmed up cab of the newer truck model. "Why didn't you just call one of us to come get you, or just asked one of us to take you home?"

"I didn't want to bother anyone." I mumble with slight embarrassment as I try to avoid his gaze from the rearview mirror. "And my phone is dead, so it's not like I could've called anyone in the first place."

"Hm…" He grunts with slight disbelief, and it's only then that my gaze slips to Brady, who seems to be sleeping soundly in the passenger seat.

"Is he okay?" I ask with genuine concern. Brady is like a good friend to me, and has even tried to offer his help in more useful ways than one; but the things that he offers to do are far too extravagant and I can never feel right with accepting his offers.

"Yeah…the crying made him tired, that's all." Paul answers shortly, and there's an edge in his voice that tells me that he's done discussing anything that happened tonight.

It makes no difference to me since I'm not exactly up for talking about it anyways. Instead I just sit back and let my mind wander. I think about a lot of things, like how I'm living in a shit ass apartment with no car or anything while all my siblings own nice homes. And then I think about my siblings and how we've seem to just drift apart ever since the accident; I mean really, the only one that I talk to on any day other than the weekly dinner is Paul. We were always close, even when we were little kids and he would protect me from the bullies on the playground. Leah and I have never really seen eye to eye, while my relationship with Sam has always been indifferent. But if you were to compare our family before the accident to how we are now, you'd see that nearly all of the family love and compassion has disappeared. Paul and Leah can't stand each other, Sam always sides with Leah so he pisses Paul off, and Leah seems to take joy in picking on me and the fact that I'm single and always side with Paul. It's just a mess. Regardless of the situation or argument at hand, it always ends the same way; exactly how it ended tonight.

"What do you think mom would think if she were to see how we act towards each other?" I ask suddenly, feeling overwhelmed with self disappointment.

There's a slight hesitation before finally answers, "I think she'd be ashamed of us. Her whole thing was being together as a family, being happy and loving with each other. We're really not doing that, I mean, we can barely be in the same room together without pissing each other off."

"Yeah I know…" I murmur in the same tone as I think about our mom, Sue Clearwater.

"Hey," Paul calls for my attention and I look in his direction without expecting to meet his gaze due to his driving, "stop thinking about it kid. You deal with this all the time, because you're the one taking care of her…and I'm sorry that I can't really help you with that anymore; but Brady and I finally got a surrogate, and that shit aint cheap. But for tonight, just chill out lil bro. And I think I know just the way to get you to do that."

**Later That Night…**

Oh God! How the hell did I let Paul convince me to let him take me out clubbing? _UGH! _I sigh inwardly at my bad decision; don't get me wrong, out of all of my siblings, I was closest to Paul as he was to me. But whenever I go out with Paul, I end up getting so shit faced that I can barely put two and two together in the morning; which certainly isn't good since I have work in the morning. At least I don't have to wake up as early since I'm staying with them tonight and they live closer to my job and Brady is gonna take me in the morning; Paul took me home to pack an overnight bag so I grabbed everything that I'll need for work. But I'm not allowed to think of my job as an attorney's assistant, or of paying my mom's medical bills, or about my 'shitty apartment' as Paul so kindly titled it.

"Stop thinking!" Paul has to shout next to my ear to be heard over the loud music that was playing in the club. "I can see it on your face; you're thinking about all the shit that I said _not_ to think about."

I give an innocent shrug of my shoulders as I just take a drink of the rum and coke that they had bought me since I refused to drink anything too intoxicating. Even though work has been kind of easy lately due to the fact that my boss has been MIA lately, due to some important thing or another, I still don't want to be hungover or anything along those lines just in case Mr. Cullen or Mr. Black bring in a temp for me to work under or need me to run any errands.

"I gotta piss." Paul announces to us as he stands up from the table that he had reserved for us and begins walking away, but not before leaning down to kiss Brady on the top of his head.

"Always one to keep things proper." He says sarcastically with a chuckle after my brother is gone, but is smiling wide.

"I'm so jealous of you guys." I blurt out before I can even process the thought in my mind. I mean, I'm not denying it; I really was jealous of the relationship that they have and even more so the fact that they have someone to love and rely on whenever they need it. I don't have anybody; and I hate having to bother my siblings with my problems or requests. It makes me feel weak.

"Well, maybe you just need to try and pursue a relationship. When's the last time you were with somebody Seth?" He asks with pursed lips. "A little over a year…right after your mom got in the accident. You're letting your guilt stop you from finding love with someone else…do you think your mom would want that? If she were to wake up tomorrow and find out what you've been doing, do you think she'd be happy?"

I get a guilty look on my face, which I cover by taking a drink of my coke and rum before turning to give him a small smirk, "Why are you always so wise and full of advice when we're all alone?"

He shrugs nonchalantly as he sips some of his Long Island Iced Tea from the long black straw, "But seriously, here's your chance."

My smirk gives way to confusion, but he doesn't wait for my response. Instead he goes on to say, "Do you see that guy over there, sitting at the bar by himself?"

I look over towards the bar, which isn't too far from our table as it is along the wall to the left of us, and try to find the person that he's talking about. I think I find him, sitting at the bar, and I see him from the side so I'm able to see that he's wearing what seems to be a black suit with a white shirt, no tie, leaving the top two buttons undone. I can't see much of his face due to the dim lighting of the club and bar. The small lights coming from the various shelves of alcohol give of only a dim candlelight rather than bulbs.

"The one in the suit right?"

"Yeah, he's been looking at you every now and then whenever you wouldn't notice. He's been checking you out, so why don't you go talk to him? This is your chance. Be spontaneous and jump into the unknown!" He says with a smile and a nudge of my shoulder.

I turn back to my admirer and catch him looking at me. Instead of turning away with embarrassment, like I was about to do, he gave me a crooked smirk and held my gaze. I felt another budge from Brady, and this time let it push me up and out of my seat. As I walked to him, I couldn't help but feel a bit shy. He had completely moved on his stool so that he would be facing me on his barstool. All my anxieties seemed to multiply when I took the seat next to him and we became face to face. I could see his face better now that I was up close.

He was sexy. Short raven black hair that reminds me of my brothers. His skin is a medium russet color that seems to cover a ripped body of muscles and masculinity, if the way his shirt hugged his body was any hint at what was hidden underneath. I noticed that there was an expensive looking silver watch on the wrist of the hand that held his drink on the bar. My gaze was drawn to his full and thick, but not overly so, lips that made me wonder how they would feel against my own.

"Hey." He speaks coolly and with a smooth, yet rough and deep voice that only raises the physical attraction I feel for him.

"Hi." Is my highly intelligent reply as he reaches out his other, watch free hand and places it on my knee as if letting everyone else in the club know that I was his…for now.

"What are ya drinking sexy?" He asks, leaning in towards me a little bit.

A deep blush makes turns my cheeks a dark pink color as I try to tear my eyes away from his mesmerizing deep, dark brown eyes that seem to pull me in closer and closer to him. I manage to murmur barely audible, "Rum and coke."

He calls a bartender over and orders my drink as well as another scotch on the rocks for himself. Once we get our drinks he takes a sip and asks, "So what brings you here tonight?"

"My brother." I blurt out the answer with a shrug, "He's trying to get me to take my mind off of our dysfunctional family and have some fun."

"Sounds like a good guy." He says with a smile.

"He is." I agree with a smile and a sip, "And you? What are you doing here tonight?"

"Well," He begins as he sits up straight on his stool, "I just got a…well I guess you could call it a promotion. So I'm here to celebrate."

"Well congratulations…er, I didn't really catch your name." I say with embarrassment at the realization. In my mind, however, I had already labeled him as my beautiful stranger.

"My name is Jacob, but you can call me Jake." He says with a smirk before he leans in close until our cheeks are touching and his mouth his next to my ear and he breaths out, "And you? You got a name that you want me to call you? Or can I just keep calling you sexy? Either way works for me." He leans back, away from my ear, but stayed leaning towards me to keep our faces a mere four inches apart at the most.

"S-Seth; th-that's my name, Seth." I stutter with the simple statement.

"Hm," He sighs with satisfaction as he sits upright again and picks up his drink in a toasting manner, "Well Seth, here's to dysfunctional families, promotions, and fortuitous meetings in clubs." He gives me a full blown smile before taking his glass to his lips and drinks from it.

I do the same, feeling self conscious around this bronzed Adonis. After awhile, maybe twenty minutes or so of just talking to him, I feel much more comfortable around him. In fact, we were both laughing over a god-awful joke that I had heard around the office, and I noticed that he had been looking over my shoulder every now and then.

"Everything okay?" I ask with concern as my own hand reaches out to place itself on his arm.

"Yeah," He smiles at me, "but there's this guy over there that keeps giving me dirty looks. It's starting to piss me off." He says, getting serious all of a sudden.

I turn around on my seat and try and find the person giving Jake dirty looks, and my eyes are quickly drawn to Paul who's looking at us with narrowed eyes while Brady sits next to him shaking his head at my brother's actions.

"Oh God." I murmur to myself as I turn back to Jacob. "Remember how I told you about how my brother brought me here? Yeah, well that's him."

Jake gave a short chuckle as he took in the new information, "Well he doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Well, I like you…a lot." The words had slipped out of my mouth like I had a sudden rush of word vomit or something.

He took his full and luscious bottom lip in between his teeth as his eyes hold an intense gaze with my own before releasing it and letting both of his lips form a smile as he says, "I like you a lot too Seth."

The simple statement sent butterflies into my stomach like an angry religious mob at a Lady Gaga concert. I couldn't believe that someone _so hot_ could really be interested in me. No, he was probably just looking for someone to fuck for the night. My subconscious thought makes my smile falter and turn into a slight frown, as my eyes drop from his to look at the ground.

"Uhm, I-I should go?" I mumble loudly in hopes that he can hear me over the music as I try to get down from the stool. Of course, things don't go so smoothly and I get my foot caught on the little foot rest thing and trip, landing into his waiting embrace.

"And where exactly did you think you were going, sexy?" He asks with a smile as he gets off from his stool so that he can stand…or should I say tower over me. I was face to chest with him, and with his arms wrapped around me I was loving the height difference.

"I-I d-don't do one-night stands." I state with as much confidence and finalization as I can muster up, but it sounds as though I'm asking if that's alright with him or something.

His eyebrows furrowed together, and he looked as though he had just been offended by my declaration. "Who said anything about me wanting a one-night stand?"

My cheeks burn with embarrassment at his question, and I realize that we had never once discussed anything sexual; only our interests and my deep and undying love for Julia Roberts. I look back up at him and he just holds my gaze with such intensity that I have butterflies again, and a growing erection in my jeans. My excitement only multiplies as I realize that he is leaning down so that our lips are so close to touching. As my impatience grows, I stand on my tippy-toes and press our lips together.

_They're so soft!_ I think to myself as I feel his full lips against my own. They're rough, but at the same time smooth. Kinda like a marshmallow; ya know how they have that strange, kinda rough texture but at the same time they're smooth as fuck? Well that's kinda how his lips are; marshmallow-ie and amazing. It ends all too soon when he pulls back and seats himself down on the stool once again; then, as his arms are still locked around my waist, he pulls me up against his body so that I'm standing in between his legs. He is quick to cover my mouth with his own in another kiss that causes me to groan against his mouth. His tongue gives a slick lick to my bottom lip, and I let them part slightly, giving him access to explore my mouth. We moan into one another's mouths as my hands come up to grip his biceps, while his stay locked together on the small of my back. As I continue to grip his muscled arms, I can feel him discreetly flexing his arms under my touch; as if I needed him to do it for me to know just how muscled up he was. We continued this for at least twenty minutes, taking a few breaks every now and then to get in a quick breath.

As we pulled apart to take in another breathing break, I look back to where my brother and Brady were, only to see that they were getting up and leaving the table.

"Everything okay?"

I turn back to look at Jake as he eyes me with a small smile playing at his lips.

"I th-think I have to go now." I stutter, trying hard to deal with the sudden discomfort and panic of being alone with him in the club. "My brother is leaving and he was my ride here, and plus I have work in the morning."

"But…I can take you home. And I can take you to work in the morning; even to your brother's house in the morning if you want me to. I just don't want tonight to end like this. Now, I'm not saying, lemme take you home so we can fuck; I just don't want tonight to be over."

"I…I don't think-"

"Seth, we're gonna go. Are you still coming with us, or are ya gonna be with your new friend tonight?" Paul asks bitterly as he continues to glare at Jacob.

"I-uhm, I don't know." I say, as I try to step away from Jacob's warm body and back towards my brother. Jacob, surprisingly, lets his grip on me go as he watches me with hope that I will take him up on his offer to let me take him home. But I shake my head as I step closer to Paul, "I'm gonna go with you guys." I say, while I look at Paul, but turn back to see Jacob's heartbroken facial expression.

"Then let's go kid." Paul says with a smile as he leads Brady towards the exit.

I turn to Paul and begin to follow, but stop as I feel Jacob grip my wrist and hold me back, "Seth wait!" I turn back to look at him as the bartender hands him a pen. He turns my hand over to show my palm is facing up as he begins to write something on it, causing it to tingle with ticklish sensations. "Call me, cause I really wanna see you again sometime…sometime soon." His voice is hopeful, and he's wearing the facial expression to match.

I simply blush as he lets my wrist loose and I run after Paul and Brady, only looking over my shoulder once to see him watching me still.

**The Next Day…**

_I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. Oh my fucking-ugh! I'm late!_ I think repetitively as I sit in the elevator of my work building, tapping my foot impatiently as I keep my eyes fixated on the digital numbers that aren't moving fast enough for me.

Normally, I wouldn't mind too much about being half-an-hour late; but today was different. I had gotten a text from my friend and fellow assistant, Alice, saying there was a surprise faculty meeting at nine o'clock on the dot. In short, I missed the meeting, and am running late, so I'm in major trouble. Mr. Cullen and Mr. Black are very nice, but they have a strong work ethic and high expectations for their staff. Unfortunately, my body decided that today would be the one day that it chooses to sleep in past my alarm. Lucky me, right; I know.

The elevator dings and I quickly push past the people in front of me, and onto the eleventh floor of the fourteen floor building, which belongs to _Cullen & Black Law Firm_; aka, my place of employment. I quickly rush through the floor and to my desk, which is placed in front of the door to the office that belongs to my boss, Garret Donahue. He was a nice guy in his mid thirties; married with two kids. Ya know the whole picture perfect family. I quickly take a seat behind it, and turns on my computer, which will in turn, clock me in. I try to adjust my khakis, and light blue button up shirt so that it's neatly tucked in. I quickly pull on a cardigan that I had stashed away in the bag that carried the paper work that I had taken home to finish up. It's a darker shade of blue and pulls the outfit together, in my opinion, plus I know that it makes me look neater.

As I pull the files out of my messenger bag and place them on my desk, I notice Alice rushing over to my desk.

"Seth! Oh. My. God. You would not believe what happened this morning!" She says, a little out of breath from jogging over to me in heels. "So the meeting was just to welcome the new lawyer into the firm right, because Garret decided to switch firms! This new guy is _so hot!_ If I wasn't happily married, I would bang him in a hot second! But he's not just any guy, he's Billy Black's son!" She nearly squeals with excitement.

"Oh yeah? So he finally brought his son in to work with him, huh?" I say with a chuckle as I open the files and begin to organize the papers in each folder, making sure that each note is in its place, along with any tags where signatures are needed from clients, and so on and so forth. "And he's gonna be my boss." I sigh, thinking about all the stress that I'm sure to come across while working under Mr. Black's son.

I catch a quick glimpse at my palm, which has the now faded number written on it. It must've been a really good pen because I tried scrubbing it off this morning, after saving it in my phone of course, and that's the best I could do. Apparently Alice had seen it too.

"Oooh…hey that's funny." Her teasing stopped abruptly as she smiled, "Your new boss's name is Jacob too!"

I chuckle at the coincidence as I stand up, files in hand, and walk to the door of the office. "Yeah yeah, very funny. Hey do you know if he's in here or not?" I ask, pushing the door open before she can answer. But I stop dead in my tracks as I see Jake, from last night, sitting behind the desk, looking over a file that was already on his desk. I'm frozen in my tracks up until I see him look up at me, then I turn and bolt from the room. I quickly take a seat behind my desk and try to ignore the strange look that Alice is giving me. As I hear the office door open, I shut my eyes and count to ten in my head trying to will all the scary things away.

"Seth?" The same, rough and silky voice calls out my name in a soft whisper.

I open my eyes and there he is, looking just as attractive as he did last night. His hair was the same, and he still wore a suit; only this time he was donning a deep gray suit, white button up shirt, and a tie that matched my light blue shirt.

I see a big smile form on his face and feel my face flush with heat as I remember exactly how they felt against my own, "I'd remember those gorgeous eyes anywhere." He chuckles as he grabs my wrist and pulls me into his office, closing the door behind us, and then pushes me up against it. "I thought it was just a really big coincidence when I saw that my assistant's name was Seth Clearwater, but now I see that it was much more than just coincidence." His body is now pressed flush against my own, and our faces are so close that I can feel his hot breath on my face as he speaks.

"Jacob w-wait!" I plead, pushing against his muscled chest in an attempt to put some space between our aroused bodies, "Y-You're my boss! And you're one of the main partners' sons! W-We c-can't do this! It will be unprofessional, and that's how we need to keep it!" I groan out at the end as his lips attack the small exposed piece of skin on my neck that my shirt's collar doesn't cover.

He pulls away and holds my face with his hands and stares deep into my eyes, "I was thinking about you all night. I kept on hoping that you would call me or at least fucking text me, but it never happened. I woke up this morning with high hopes that you'd contact me today, and then it turns out that we work together. Baby, if that's not fate, then I don't know what is."

"Jacob, this really can't happen. I…I need this job so badly, you don't even know."

"Who's saying you can't keep your job and be my boyfriend at the same time? Nobody here at the firm has to know about us; well maybe when I take you to meet my folks, my dad will know, but that's it."

"Jake…I just…I can't okay?" I murmur with sadness as my voice shakes.

"Seth, give me one good reason why we shouldn't be together."

"I'm just…I'm just emotionally unavailable right now." I mutter in a low voice that was just above a whisper. I bite down on my bottom lip in silent prayer that he won't ask me why because it's something that I don't really want to talk about, regardless of the want, need, lust, attraction, care, and safety I feel with him.

"Why not?" He asks, despite my silent wishing. "Because I want to be with you Seth. I mean, in one night, you've managed to spark feelings inside of me that most guys or girls in my past weren't able to ignite in the course of a full blown relationship."

"Jacob…please stop. You don't really mean that stuff…" I murmur helplessly as he continues to pull me into such a vulnerable state with his determination to be in a relationship with me.

"I'll prove it to you. Just…tell me why you think you're emotionally unavailable, and we'll work through it. I promise."

_I promise._

His words ring through my head like an annoying song on repeat…like something by Jason Derulo; it sounds good at first, but then it just gets so damn annoying. Regardless of my feelings towards his words, there's nothing that I can do about it now. I tried to keep my emotional walls up, but I ended up crying right there, pressed between a door and his body. Even the thought of what I was about to do was scary enough to make me cry. I mean, here was a guy, sexy as hell, and he is determined to make me his…but will I'm so devoted to helping this one person in my life that it might scare him away and make me an impossible conquest for him. And I wouldn't take the rejection very well.

Either way, it was too late to turn around now. We were already walking into the hospital. Jacob was following close behind me as we were linked together by our interlaced fingers. He was holding a bouquet of flowers that we had purchased on the way over here, which he was also holding as I got our visitors passes to the comatose ward of the hospital. He had no idea why we were here, only that it was the reason for my not wanting to be in a relationship with him.

We share the elevator with a weeping woman and her husband until we get to the right floor and we get off. I haven't spoken a word since we left the office at our lunch hour. I could practically feel the curiosity oozing out of his body as I led him down the twisting and turning hallway until we reach the room that I'm looking for. I push the door open and pull him inside as I see my mom resting lifelessly on the hospital bed. The only sound in the room is my shallow breaths, Jacob's even ones, and the machines that keep track of her vitals and such.

I slip my hand from his as I turn around and look up to his face. "So," I begin as I gently take the flowers from his grasp, "I'll make this quick for you so that I don't really waste anymore of your time." I place the flowers down on a little rolling tray that is by her bead before taking the old ones from the vase and throwing them in a trash can. "This is my mom, and as I'm sure you've noticed, she is in a coma. I pay her medical bills by myself since my sister is a bitch, my eldest brother put all of his money into a business investment which is beginning to show profit, and my brother from the club is using a surrogacy service that is pretty pricey; but his boyfriend wanted a baby _so bad_. I usually struggle through the months, and have moved into a crappy apartment to try and save money. I overwork myself for a paycheck that never really lasts. I get nervous breakdowns on a monthly basis, and when it finally comes time to relax, I'm emotionally drained. I really don't think that I could handle the ups and downs of a relationship on top of everything else. That is why I say I'm emotionally unavailable." I breathe out the last sentence with grief from the chair that I seated myself in halfway through my speech. The chair is seated right next to the hospital bed so I can easily reach over and brush a stray strand of hair from her peaceful face.

"So that's it." I say with a deep breath as I look at him, "Sorry bout this."

He nods his head slowly as he retreats from the room.

I sigh once he is completely out of sight. _Not even a goodbye_. I think to myself as I pull out my phone and start thinking of someone that could possible give me a ride back to work. Another sigh passes my lips when I think about how bothersome I'm being whenever I ask someone for a ride. I usually take the bus in the morning, just to put my mind at ease. _Hm…maybe I can call Alice to get me when she's done with lunch…? _My mind goes on and on with possible people until my train of thought trails off as I hear footsteps. I look up from my phone on my lap to see Jacob walking back in the room holding two bottles of coke, and a sandwich from the cafeteria.

He places everything down on the tray next to the flowers and brings me up to my feet, moves behind me, sits down, and then pulls me down onto his lap with a kiss to my lips.

"I hope you don't mind eating a tuna sandwich and a coke for lunch today babe, but I think that we should stay here for awhile." He says with a small smile as he reaches over and pulls the tray closer to me.

It didn't take a genius to realize that he hadn't given up. That he was just as serious about a relationship now as he was before. It was comforting, and only fueled the many emotions that I was feeling for him.

"So," He began once I had started eating the sandwich and he had an arm hooked around my waist, "tell me all about what happened babe."

And I did. I told him all about my family, and how my dad died when I was still young so I only had faint memories of him being in my life. I told him about my mom who raised four kids by herself, and then how Paul and I were the only ones who stepped up to pay her medical bills after the car accident. And that was basically my life.

After that day, I was finally able to say that I was genuinely happy. Jacob took care of me in every way that I would let him, so basically in every way but financially and sexually. But days turned into months, and soon I was taking him to dinner with my family…or rather out to dinner with Paul and Brady. After three months, we had told each other we loved one another, but yet to do anything sexual. I mean, yeah we had taken a shower together, and made out countless times, but that's it. Not even a hand job. I was too scared! And I would always be apologizing whenever I would put a stop to our make out session just as things would begin to progress into other things. Regardless of how many times it happened, Jacob would always insist that he didn't mind. He would kiss my lips, smile, and say "It's okay babe. We can wait until you're ready, I don't mind."

But five months into a relationship that hasn't had any sexual contact seems to be a tad too much. So tonight is the night that we take things all the way.

Right now, we were at his luxurious two story house. It's big, to say the least. Four bedrooms, six bathrooms, a study, and a game room. Plus he has the small pool house out back right next to the pool. We were sitting on the soft black couches, him sitting up as I spread my legs across the couch and rest my head on his lap. We were watching a movie in his living room, on his big forty inch flat screen. He let me pick it out, so of course we were watching _Pretty Woman_.

"So lemme get this straight." He speaks up as his hand reaches and pokes my flat belly, "She's a hooker, and he's rich…and they fell in love and she even said so; but now the week is over…and now he's just watching her leave?"

"Yup." I say with a chuckle.

"Well is he gonna stop her!" He says.

I chuckle a bit, "Just watch the movie and you'll find out! I'm not gonna ruin your first time watching this movie!"

"Sure sure babe." He chuckles as he relaxes against the couch.

I try and focus on the movie rather than let my mind ponder on the actions that will soon be taking place. There isn't much of the movie left; only the part where Edward goes to Vivian and climbs her fire escape even though he's afraid of heights.

"So romantic…" I sigh as the end credits begin to roll and I sit up.

"Yeah yeah, I can be romantic too." Jake says with a small chuckle as he shoves himself from the couch and leans down to place a quick peck to my lips, "I'm gonna go take a shower babe. You wanna join me?" He asks with a sly smirk, still leaning down to keep a few inches between our faces.

I blush and give a small nod to as lifts me up to my feet and hooks an arm around my waist, pulling me toward the staircase. The trail up to the master bedroom, and eventually the master bathroom, seemed to light a nervous inferno inside of me as I continued to think about how to approach the subject.

My mind stopped, mid-idea, as Jake let go of my waist and moved to stand in front of me. His hands reached for the hem of his shirt and it was quickly pulled over his head and dropped to the floor, revealing his sinfully perfect body. I was slower to remove the sweater and shirt I was wearing, feeling painfully self conscious of being shirtless with this bronzed Adonis. My fingers lingered on the hem of my shirt for a while, biting down on my lip as Jake watched me with an amused and patient smile gracing his lips.

"Something wrong babe?" He asks, tilting his head slightly giving him a look of innocent curiosity that was tainted by his hands which were undoing the button and zipper of his jeans.

As I watched the dark blue denim being pushed down in legs until they were pooled and stepped out of, a strong blush crept onto my cheeks, staining them with embarrassment. "I'm feeling a tad…ah, s-self conscious?"

His eyebrows furrowed as he stepped closed to me, gripping my hips and pulling my clothed body flush against his tight Calvin Klein clad body, "Why?"

"Cause…" I dropped my gaze from his eyes to his chest as my trembling hands still gripped the hem of my shirt, "…I'm ugly."

I felt his fingers tilting my face up and his lips crash against my own in such a haze that I could barely get the last words out of my mouth. One arm was still locked around my waist, pressing us closer and closer yet as his tongue snaked into my mouth; but just as soon as it gave my own a quick swipe, it was withdrawn and he was pulling back.

"Babe…please take your clothes off. Please."

His words coursed through my veins like adrenaline, leading it all rapidly to my crotch.

_Is this unbelievably sexy man seriously begging me to take my clothes off..?...!_

"No…" I murmured the answer to my own lust crazed thought aloud rather than in my head as I planned to.

"Hmm…" Jake murmured, sounding upset by my unintentional declaration, before swooping me up into his arms and quickly moving to the bed which I was tossed onto, my body bouncing up a bit before completely relaxing onto the mattress. "Maybe I can persuade you to let me take them off."

In a flash, he was on top of me, his weight being supported by his arms on the mattress next to my head, kissing my lips with such need and pure wanton passion and want. I felt his hardened cock pressing against my thigh through my jeans and the thin cotton fabric of his briefs.

It took some effort, but I managed to roll us over on the bed, putting me on top. I pull away from our kiss as I'm now on my hands and knees above his body. I lean my lips down to give his one swift kiss before getting off of the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch me with lust glazed eyes and slightly parted lips; his erection straining against his briefs and forming a big bulge with a wet stain where the tip of his cock was.

I give my top lip one slow, sensual lick and take my bottom lip in between my teeth once I reach the second end of the top lip with my tongue. I raise my shirt over my head and toss it aside. My flat upper body, and tiny arms are exposed for his viewing; but his approval or disapproval remain void of his features until he groans and moves one hand to begin palming himself through the thin fabric of his briefs. Feeling pleased with myself, I allow a smirk to form on my face as I bring my hands to slowly run down my stomach until I reach the button of my jeans. I have the button and zipper down quickly considering the slight shake that my hands held. I laced a thumb from each hand through a belt loop on along the waist line of my jeans, but hesitate. My eyes close as I draw in a shaky breath. I have underwear on under the dark denim, but I still hesitate as I realize just how exposed I will be. My cock…well…compared to Jake's fucking monster, looks like a little five inch twig; not very sexy.

Then I hear him groan out, "Baby, please! Take 'em off baby, please."

With another, I pushed my jeans down and quickly stepped out of them; leaving my body completely visible with the exception of what small portion his underwear covered. Jake let out another low groan as he continued to palm himself, but I took a bold step forward so that I would be standing in between his bent knees at the edge of the bed, where his legs hung off. I reached for his hand, and pulled it away from his cock and to my lips where I pressed a soft kiss to his hand; the smell of his groin was faint on his hand but it was still there and had me nuzzling his palm as well. He began sitting up, but I took one hand away from his wrist to press against his chest, urging him back down.

"I'll take care of you baby…just sit back, relax, and enjoy it." The words that had slipped past my lips in the low, seductive whisper had not sounded like something I would say, but as I lingered on my choice of words, he lay back, still propped on one elbow as I still held his other hand. His eyes were glued to me, as if one look at anything else but me would bring the death of him.

I give his palm one last kiss before releasing it, and he moves it to help prop himself up as the other arm is doing. My eyes go to the bulge in his Klein's, and quickly drop to my knees. Giving the clothed piece of flesh a kiss, I silently prepared myself mentally for what I was about to do. I just wanted this to be quick, so I yanked the underwear down to his ankles, where they stayed, and got a loose grip on the base of his cock with my fist. Jake let out another groan, throwing his head back for a second before bringing it up again to watch me. The leaking head of his cock was quick to enter my mouth as I was approaching this task with a no-nonsense attitude. My tongue played with the head as it lapped up the salty pre-cum for a minute or two, just sitting there sucking on his head while he groan with pleasure. I began trying to work more and more of his cock into my mouth, concentrating on relaxing my throat to make taking more of him an easier task. After maybe ten or twenty minutes of going down on him, still unable to get further than a little past halfway down on his cock. My hand stroked what remained outside of my mouth. Frustration blazed in me as I pulled off with a slight pop, looking up at him apologetically.

"Wh-what happened? W-why'd you stop?" He questioned through heavy pants, and I noticed sweat beads forming on his forehead.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm not doing this right…I c-can't get you all the way in my mouth. I'm n-not good at this I guess." I say with shame, my hand still unconsciously stroking his cock in the absence of my mouth.

"Ugh! Get the fuck up on the bed now!" He growled out, pulling me up, and pushing me back down onto the bed once again. He quickly jogged to the top drawer of his dressed and grabbed a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube. He came back to the bed, and spread me legs apart, allowing him space to kneel between my thighs. He held up the lube and began tearing off the seal, and I realized that the bottle was unused. He must've been waiting for this moment. Caught up in my own trance to realize that he had opened the bottle, poured some on his hand, and was now pressing a finger gently against my hole. He lay down on top of me and began kissing me fiercely as his finger continued probing. "Relax babe. I'm gonna start stretching you out. Oh, and you are an amazing fucking cock sucker. For all I care, you coulda kept sucking the tip, and I woulda been alright with it." He added in a matter-of-factly manner before crushing our lips together again just as his finger entered me. I passed a whimper into his mouth, but he was quick to begin fucking me with his single finger, while his free hand began playing with one of my painfully hard nipples. Just before he began pressing his second finger in, his first finger had roughly pressed against that magical bundle of nerves inside of me that had me turning my head away from the kiss to gasp from the sheer pleasure of his hands. Eventually, one finger turned to two, and two gave way to three until he was pulling out of me all together; a whimper passes my lips at the lost contact.

My eyes were closed, and I hadn't even realized it nor did I intend on opening them. I hear rustling of foil and a groan before I feel his slicked up cock pressing against my hole as I lay on my back still. He hooks one of my legs around his waist, and I wait for no instruction before doing the same with the other. I felt Jake gently begin to press his dick into my exposed hole, and to say that the fingers had prepared me for his size…would be a mother fucking lie. His cock was definitely not something that three fucking fingers could prepare me for!

"Just do it like a band-aid!" I groan out with impatience, wanting him to fill me regardless of the pain, "Push it in me Jake!"

"Ugh baby!" He groaned out, kissing my neck as he quickly buried himself balls deep into my ass.

Oh, what a feeling. It was like…a painful pleasure of content and a mixture of discomfort was sensed with the new intruder of my body.

"Ohh, Jake, baby, just fuck me. Please, just fuck me!" I beg him, growing agitated by his still form.

And so he did; thrusting his strong hips forward with powerful thrust, slamming his cock inside of me after each slow pull to the brink of leaving my hole. After about, ten thrusts, he had his cock slamming into my prostate. His hands were gripping my hips in a bruising grasp, while I had one hand gripping his back while the other trailed down to begin pumping myself in search of a strong release that I knew would surely come (no pun intended) from this. Neither of us spoke, with the exception of my constant moaning Jake's name as he fucked me. He would grunt and moan against my neck as he pounded into me relentlessly. The sound of skin slapping on skin went with our sweating bodies sliding together in this dance of passion that seemed to go on and on until finally I was finding release and began exploding into my hand and across our stomachs with an unusually high pitched scream.

I could feel my body clenching tightly around Jake's cock as he continued to pound into me; only now in my orgasmic-high, did I hear the headboard hitting against the wall and the creak of the bed frame.

"Ah fuckin' shit!" Jake groaned out load, as though yelling, as he released his seed into the condom.

He collapsed on top of me, arms closing around me as mine did around him; holding each other close as we fought to catch our breaths.

As he rolled off of me to lie next to me, I curled closer to his body, resting my cheek on his rising and falling chest. "Fuck baby…that was…amazing." He said through deep breaths.

"I'm glad you liked it." I sighed happily, feeling drowsy.

"Baby…I fucking love you so much." He sighed as he wrapped an arm around me, holding me closer to his body, and places a kiss to the top of my head.

"I love you too Jake…so much. It makes me think I'm crazy."

"Well then we can be crazy together, because we're fucking amazing together." He chuckles as he climbs out from under me and off the bed, "I'm gonna get a rag and get rid of this." He tells me as he slips the condom from his flaccid cock and walks backwards towards the bathroom; my eyes fixated on it as it bounces from side to side with each step. He came back not two minutes later with a warm, wet rag and began to wipe my stomach clean of my climax before simply tossing it back towards the bathroom.

We fix ourselves under the covers so that he's holding me while my face rests on his chest.

"Oh shit…babe, I totally forgot to tell you that I have to go to Florida on Saturday for business, and I won't be back till Monday." He sighs unhappily.

"That's okay…" I murmur sleepily as I trace random shapes on his chest.

"But, I want you to stay here while I'm gone. I'll give you a key and we'll go shopping tomorrow for groceries and anything else that you may need. Also, I'll take you to go get your clothes and whatever else you're gonna need, because I do not want you in that apartment while I'm gone…it makes me nervous to know that you have to sleep there sometimes."

The rest of his rant was lost to me as I quickly drifted off to sleep.

Unfortunately, I had to work that Saturday running errands for Mr. Black so I wasn't able to see Jake to his plane. But he had sent me a text saying that he loved me and he's call me when he lands. I wanted it to be Monday night already. It had only been an hour or two and I was missing Jake so much.

I was filing some papers in Jake's file drawer in his desk when Rosalie Hale came in.

She was drop dead gorgeous. A figure that women would kill for, long golden locks of hair, and a face that could only be described as perfect.

"Seth, where's Jacob?" She asks with her arms crossed over her chest. She knows my name because she is one of the few people from the office that knows about my relationship with him. And even then, she only knows because they were close friends.

"Oh…he is on his way to Florida to handle some business." I answer with a small smile and look back down to my work.

I hear her breathe out a sigh of relief, "So he finally told you?" She asks, and I look up with confusion so she goes on to say, "About Bella and…oh shit, he didn't did he?" She cursed under her breath as I just continued to watch her with confusion, "Just, forget everything I said." She quickly turns on her heel and is out of the office quickly.

_Who's Bella?_ I ask myself repeatedly as I stare after the door that Rosalie just left through. My heart is racing a million miles per second as the many different possibilities race through my mind; but one, however, stands out from the rest. I remember Jake telling me that he went both ways, but I never really thought about him being with another woman…and me at the same time. Hell, I never really thought of him cheating. And he had told me that his trip was for a case…but I was his assistant so I knew about every case because I'm the one that organizes the files. No case that he's been on has ever involved Florida. And he's been using that same excuse for the past month and a half.

Oh God…"He's cheating." I breathe out, and find my legs going weak so I collapse into his desk chair.

With tears welling in my eyes, I decide that I need to get out of here. I can't really just sit here and cry in the office where everyone can see me. I quickly jog out of the office and to my desk to quickly pick up my jacket and my phone before just taking off.

A few hours and a very expensive cab ride later, I was walking into my own apartment building; but my bad day only got worse when I ran into the manager of the building in the cheap, urban-ghetto lobby.

"Ey, Clearwater!" He calls out in his thick Italian accent. "Where is my rent for this month? And all those late fees you owe me, huh?"

"Aro…I'm sorry. I've just been so busy and…my mom's medical bills have been taking up a lot of my check. I'll get it to you as soon as I get paid I prom-"

"Seth, I'm sorry but I'm trying to get money here. And I'm not getting any money if I just let you fall behind on rent and not get anything from you. I'm really sorry…but I'm gonna have to evict you. I need you to be out by Wednesday." As he turned on the balls of his feet and began jogging up the stairs, "Lemme know if you need boxes."

I stood in the eerie silence of the cheap apartment building until I found the strength to move my feet slowly up the stairs. Lazily unlocking, opening, and then closing my door, I couldn't take it anymore. My back slid down the door until I was seated on the floor, staring blankly out the window and into the city's night. I get up and shuffle my feet to the window, and step out onto the fire escape of my building, finding myself getting lost in the feel of the cool breeze washing over my body.

_Well Seth, just when you thought you'd hit rock bottom, you get yourself into an even deeper hole. It's just a downwards spiral…I'm getting buried alive…I just can't find my way out._

**Jacob's POV**

_C'mon, answer the phone Seth! _I think to myself for what seems like the millionth time since Yesterday morning. I've been back for a day, but upon my arrival home yesterday; I was surprised to find my house empty. I distinctly remember my telling Seth to stay at my place because his apartment makes me nervous for his safety. I sent him countless texts and left him more than a few voicemails; yet there was still no response. I was a bit on edge seeing as how I have a very big thing to reveal to him. I wanted him to meet someone that is very important to me; in fact, he might change the entire dynamic of our relationship.

As I park my Mercedes and get out, I feel my anxiety rising as I quickly get up to the floor of my dad's firm. Seth is bound to be here; he would never skip a day of work unless I handcuffed him to bed and locked him in the room. Especially since he had his mom's medical bills to pay; which I told him I'd take care of, but he refuses to let me do so.

So, when I find his desk completely bare, save the computer and a few files and a container, I'm understandably surprised.

"Don't worry dude, we're gonna have a few interviews with assistants today so you can pick out your replacement." My childhood friend, Emmett Cullen, announces with a pat on my shoulder. His dad, Carlisle, started this firm with my dad, Bill Black, a while back and now we're here to get some experience under our belts before we take over after they retire.

"Replacement?" I ask with pure confusion taking hold of my voice.

"Yeah, the other kid that was here working for you and Donohue." He informs me with a shrug.

"He quit!" My voice rises to a somewhat shout as the new information sinks in.

"Y-Yeah dude…why are you getting all crazy?"

"Oh shit…oh shit…this helps me explain so much. The unanswered calls and texts, him being M.I.A. when I got back from Florida, and now his quitting? He…he's breaking up with me."

The words echoed in my head for the rest of my work day as I sat through client consultations, interviews, and one court case. I really didn't feel like cooking for me and my new, permanent, houseguest. My mom is there with him, keeping him out of trouble and what not. I know from my visits to Florida that he likes pasta, spaghetti and meatballs to be specific. I know this low-key Italian restaurant that has some really good spaghetti there…I think he'll be happy when I bring it home. It was only like, five o'clock, so the sun was still up but had begun to lower and make room for the moon in the soon to be dark sky.

Upon arrival at _Mia Bella_, I was quick to order a large family style spaghetti to-go; but when after a mildly long wait, I was walking out of the restaurant holding our dinner. Then I ran into Brady, Seth's brother's boyfriend.

"Brady?" I call his name and smile when his innocent eyes meet mine.

"Jacob, hey, how are you?" There's a tone in his voice that tells me something, and at first I'm not sure of what it is exactly; but then it hits me.

"Do you know where Seth it?" My voices turns from a strong greeting, to a weak beg. "Please? I really need to talk to him, and he won't return any of my calls or texts, and he quit his job at the firm…I just-"

"He thinks you cheated on him with someone named Bella in Florida." Brady says with a quirked eyebrow as his arms cross over his chest. "Is it true?"

"What! No! I would never cheat on him! Especially since…since we…well…ya know, for the first time! I was just there taking care of some personal business, but when I came back, ready to explain everything, Seth was avoiding me like the fucking plague!"

The little guy lets out a sigh as his form relaxes and he gives his head a small shake, "He always jumps to conclusions." Then he brings his gaze up to lock with mine, "Look, I'm only gonna tell you where he is because I've seen how happy you guys make each other, and I think you're a really good guy. But! If I find out that you broke Jake's heart…well it's not me you're going to have to deal with." He says with a smirk, "He's been evicted from his apartment and he's packing his stuff to come move in with us."

And like that I'm off. Racing to his cheap apartment. Once there, I'm parked where I can see the fire escape rather than the front entrance, I look up to the top level of the black iron contraption, which I know is Seth's apartment. I've been here once or twice, and I was determined to get him outta here…now's my chance. With a sigh, I send him one more text message, hoping that he'll read this and make this all the more romantic.

_Please go out on your fire escape…please._

I send it, my heart beating rapidly with high hopes that my romantic plan won't fail me. I had been thinking of it on the drive over, and it seems full proof…especially now that I can see Seth out on the top level of the fire escape.

I quickly get out, reach up with a slight jump and pull down the first level's ladder to begin my climb up to him.

"What are you doing?" He calls out to me, and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Acting out a scene from your favorite movie babe. To prove that I wasn't cheating on you or anything…you have to trust me." I pause at the fifth floor's set of steps as I've grown winded from running up here, the cold May air nipping away at my normal lung capacity. "It had to be the top floor huh?" I ask with a small smile as I continue the climb.

"It's the best." He replies as I get to the second to last level.

Once I'm there, I quickly pull him in my arms and lean my face in close to his until only inches remain, "So babe…what does Richard Gere say to Julia Roberts when he reaches the top?"

"I…I can't really remember right now." He breathes out, eyes drifting closed just as I smirk and close the small gap between our lips. We kiss; at first it's soft and gentle but soon grows deep with lust, need, and above-all, passion and love. This goes on for what seems like hours, but could've been minutes…hell it could've been seconds for all I know.

"I-If you didn't cheat on me…then what were you doing in Florida?" He murmurs as he rests his cheek on my chest while I continue to hold him tightly.

"I…I was settling a custody battle for my six year old son. I won, and I wanted you to meet him…but when we got back to my house, you were nowhere to be found."

"You have a son?"

"Yes. My high school girlfriend, Bella, is the mom. She was eighteen, and I was nineteen. I was young and naïve, so I told her that I didn't want anything to do with the kid. But now, six years later, I realize that I'm missing out on my son's life. And so I've been visiting him as much as possible in Florida, but now I have full custody and he lives with me…and I still want you to meet him. I've told him about you, and he was excited to meet you; in fact, he kept asking about you last night and this morning."

"Oh…"

"C'mon…you can move in with me now that you don't have a lease on this place. I know you'll like him…and I know he'll like you. So c'mon babe, let's go."

"Okay Jake…I love you."

"I love you too babe." I smile as I help ease him into the apartment through the window.

I hesitate and look back at the, now, setting sun.

"I know that we have some things to work out, and not everything will be easy…but together, we'll work through it." I say as I turn to see him waiting for me right by the window, and as I climb in and talk his hand, and kiss his lips I whisper, "I promise."

_**TBC…?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Hahaha Yayyyy! Caroline! I finally did it for you! Hahaha so anyways! I've been working on this for awhile and am so happy that it is now done with! Hahaha now I can focus on Second Time Around and Teenage Dream! Hahaha hopefully this has helped with my writer's block! Hahaha, but anyways! Uhm…the end, it is actually…up for grabs if anybody wants to write the next chapter, which would consist of Seth meeting Jacob's son and their relationship after that (if they have one still). Hahaha so if you'd like to write the follow up, then lemme know and I'll make sure to post an announcement letting people know where it is! Hahaha, uhh….OH YES! I NEED HELP WITH 'WHEN I LOOK AT YOU' SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! You do not even know! Hahaha so if you can think of some plot ideas for that, then PM me and lemme know whatcha got! Hahaha, uuhhhh…yeah. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! AS OF JANUARY 1**__**ST**__**! Ahahaha and happy holidays to you all, hope you had a good time and enjoy this as a welcome to the new year gift from me and my assistant Caroline! Hahaha my resolution is to get on a regular update schedule! Hahaha sooo here's hoping! **_

_**Review!**_

_**oxox**_

_**GoinnGaGa**_

_**p.s. man, I haven't done that in a while. Haha I'm so used to "Notoriously Yours"**_


End file.
